


[ジェイフロ]Gemini+++（R18人魚混合集）

by mihm



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihm/pseuds/mihm
Summary: 平常在p站更新的ジェイフロ前提人魚R18集中。有ジェイド人xフロイド人魚、アズール半人魚xフロイド人、15歲時的章魚人魚x鱔魚雙子人魚。アズール戲份多加上雙子主動所以可能有點アズイドアズ。
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Jade Leech/Floyd Leech
Kudos: 8





	[ジェイフロ]Gemini+++（R18人魚混合集）

[ジェイフロ]Gemini+++（R18人魚混合集）

[ジェイフロ][R18]人魚藥水報告

人魚捏造。ジェイド人xフロイド人魚的餵食&浴缸洗澡&滾床H。有輕微寵物跟排泄描寫。有♡喘。  
阿蕉的點文題目：ジェイド照顧沒辦法變成人類模樣的人魚フロイド一天。

「總算完成了。」  
休假日的中午，アズール滿臉得意地拿著他手上那瓶藥水回到VIP室，吃完午餐在裡頭乘涼打盹的フロイド醒來，想著最近アズール時常暗自背地裡研發的東西原來就是這個。  
「這是一瓶讓像我們這種類型的人魚能直接維持人魚狀態在陸地上生活的藥水，不用擔心暴露過久會乾燥缺氧的問題，除了走路不方便之外可以完全適應陸地生活，唯一缺點就是喝了之後無法自由變身，除非另外再喝下魔法變身解藥，否則會一直持續人魚型態。目前還是試做品，效力只能維持一天，現在就差實證報告了。」  
アズール望向フロイド，彷彿已找到喝藥水實證的最佳人選。其實要他自己喝也不是不行，但身為寮長的他即使是假日也是一堆事情要處理。  
「欸～可以用人魚型態待一天好像很有趣～只要喝下去就行了吧？」  
結果不用アズール多說什麼，フロイド已經搶過藥水一口灌下，味覺不能說上好喝的微涼藥水通過食道後轉變為溫熱的液體在胃裡滾動，承受不住胃部翻攪刺激的フロイド跪倒在地，身體內部感覺開始產生變化，下一秒砰咚地一聲，像是瞬間變身似的，フロイド已直接成為了人魚，原本身上穿的衣服散落於地，アズール檢查了面貌及前面與背後的魚鰭跟魚尾下半身，都是原本的フロイド人魚型態沒錯，フロイド的精神狀態也跟平常一樣，這代表變身藥已成功了一半。  
接下來就是持久力跟適應力的問題，可以的話他很想讓フロイド做些人類平常做的事然後自己在旁邊觀察記錄，但是接下來他要去忙別的事，實在抽不出身，才這麼想的同時，剛忙完交辦事務的ジェイド就開門進來了。

＊

「吶～ジェイドぉ～為什麼變成人魚了還要寫作業啊⋯⋯。」  
「這是アズール交待必須完成的觀察事項，フロイド。」  
ジェイド抱著人魚姿態的フロイド回到房間後就把フロイド安置於書桌前，此時的フロイド拿起筆來顯得比平常礙事許多，指根互相連結的地方長著手蹼，在水裡游泳時是非常便利的器官，但在陸地上需要精細手類動作時顯得相當累贅，細長的指甲也老是勾到翻書的紙張，搞得フロイド寫沒幾行字就嫌膩。  
「ジェイド～寫字的觀察就到這邊吧，做其他人類會做的事嘛～像是吃東西之類的～」  
「フロイド，還沒到晚餐時間，再忍一下吧。現在身體狀況覺得如何？有沒有覺得特別乾燥？」  
經過時間的進行，從フロイド身上自然分泌出的透明滑溜液體逐漸流下沉積於地板上形成小水堆，桌椅碰到的地方和書本也潮濕了起來。看來不改善這個分泌黏液的生理問題的話會影響普通生活。ジェイド默默地將觀察結果紀錄到アズール給的報告書裡。  
「現在身體覺得很正常喔～可以用人魚的樣子待在ジェイド身邊這麼久，這還是第一次耶。」  
「嗯，這麼說來，是第一次呢。」  
フロイド用像是小孩獲得什麼新奇玩具的開心眼神盯著ジェイド，以往都是共同人類行動或是一起變成人魚的他們，這次的體驗讓ジェイド也感覺到了這份新鮮感，甚至在這前方似乎還暗藏著一些不為人知的禁果可以嚐試似的。  
「フロイド，在身體持續出水的情況下為了預防脫水，先把這些水喝完。」  
「欸⋯⋯可是人類又不會一下喝這麼多水⋯⋯。」  
「人類在大量出汗之後就會補充這麼多的水份了。」  
看ジェイド又開始拿起筆記做記錄，フロイド才跟著抱起寶特瓶咕嚕咕嚕地把水喝掉，沒吞進去的幾滴水順著嘴角流了下來，引起ジェイド的注意，フロイド停下喝水動作、把瓶子遞給ジェイド，並滿帶笑容地開口說道。  
「ジェイド～剩下的我喝不下了，餵我喝水的話我就喝～」  
「⋯⋯這真是令人困擾呢。」  
ジェイド這才放下手上的東西，把瓶子拿來往自己嘴裡灌，接著靠近フロイド、扶起他的下巴，フロイド也配合地將嘴巴微微打開，用嘴接受來自ジェイド的水，那已先在嘴裡含過的水帶點溫暖、人類舌頭也比自己的溫度高上許多，フロイド一開始還不太適應，而ジェイド也察覺到了，卻還是繼續將舌尖伸進裡頭纏上フロイド較為細長的舌頭。  
對ジェイド來說現在的フロイド肌膚跟體內溫度都比平常低上許多，是他們以前在海底熟悉的清涼溫感，讓ジェイド越加無法自拔地讓舌頭入侵舔舐フロイド的口腔，水氣濕潤的唇瓣緊貼在一起，ジェイド口內的熱氣與唾液傳來的熱度讓フロイド覺得越來越燒燙，還能行使呼吸作用的鼻子也快要不能換氣。  
「唔嗯⋯⋯ジェイ、ド⋯⋯停一下、好燙⋯⋯」  
「嗯⋯フロイド、覺得燙嗎？」  
ジェイド迅速離開フロイド，才發現フロイド滿臉通紅，吐著舌頭喘氣，即使在海底也未曾清楚看過人魚フロイド白皙的臉頰如此充滿粉色的樣子，加上現在氣喘吁吁的舉動，ジェイド頓時聯想到情事上的フロイド、感到有些意亂情迷，不過這時候不是為了フロイド嫵媚的樣子而看出神的時候，ジェイド拿起事先準備好的冰塊給フロイド含住。  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド、抱歉，有比較好了嗎？」  
其實在ジェイド離開的時候讓舌頭接觸到外頭冷氣就覺得好多了，不過フロイド可不想放過這個可以好好跟ジェイド耍賴撒嬌的機會，嘴裡喀哩地咬下冰塊之後，打開雙手做出擁抱的姿勢。  
「ジェイド～我不想坐在這裡了，抱我去床上。」  
知道フロイド實際上沒事的ジェイド，一手溫柔地扶起フロイド的腰身，另一手勾起魚尾。對ジェイド的臂力腕力來說人魚的重量在短時間跟近距離內還算是可以負荷的，但是同時也造成現在與フロイド只能侷限在寮內移動的範圍。他將フロイド放上床，床舖一下承受比平常要來得重上許多的壓力而嘎嘎作響，フロイド身上的液體也逐漸滲透進入床單透出灰色水漬。  
「ジェイド～我肚子餓了～」  
此時的フロイド在床上像一個要糖果吃的小孩、古靈精怪的大眼目線往上凝視ジェイド。  
「⋯⋯現在這姿態也不方便去食堂呢，我去做料理然後拿進來房間吧，在這當中如果身體有發生什麼事馬上用這個通知我。」  
由於考量到人魚的手不太方便使用手機，ジェイド將アズール特別準備的通訊頸環別在フロイド的脖子上，像個項圈在拘束寵物似的，ジェイド不禁佩服起アズール的惡趣味，不過現在心情異常良好的フロイド也沒心思管到自己像是被束縛住地，反倒是面帶笑容、充滿期待的樣子。  
「フロイド會在這裡乖乖等ジェイド回來唷～到時ジェイド要繼續餵我吃飯喔！」  
「嗯，我馬上回來，フロイド。」  
ジェイド忍不住在フロイド恢復正常膚色的臉龐上落下一個輕吻，並在製作晚餐的途中不斷回想剛才與人魚フロイド的接吻感觸。  
按照計劃，餵完晚餐之後是洗澡，最後上床⋯⋯用人類的身體來碰觸人魚フロイド時摸起來富有彈性又冰涼舒適，嘴巴裡也特別柔軟清涼又可口，某個身體裡的部位用手指伸進去攪動的話說不定也是這種感覺⋯⋯看來今晚有得期待了呢。  
ジェイド邊做著晚餐邊掩不住興奮的笑意，還順便準備了要是發生燙傷意外時用來消暑的冰塊，雖然自身的魔法也能辦到，但物理的方法在視覺上看起來更有效果。  
最後要交給アズール的報告書內容看來也會十分精彩呢⋯⋯。

＊

考慮到人魚的進食，ジェイド給フロイド製作的餐點主食是新鮮的生魚片，加上海藻生菜沙拉跟海苔拌飯、海鹽清湯。只能在房間等候無事可做的フロイド陷入睡眠，直至聞到食物味道時才睜開眼睛，發現ジェイド已在床邊準備桌椅用餐，剛睡醒的フロイド才覺得喉嚨有點乾渴，ジェイド就拿了裝滿水的杯子遞到フロイド面前。  
「剛才我有順便跟アズール討論了一下，雖然對於魔法藥的功力是能夠長時間待在陸地這點已經達到，但還是有許多不足的地方，像是人魚怕燙的習性沒有百分之百改善，跟人類還是有點差距，沒克服這點的話要普通生活應該還是有點困難。」  
「嗯⋯⋯但是還是可以跟ジェイド直接親親嘛，應該沒什麼大問題吧！」  
「不過フロイド不是喊燙了嗎？」  
「那只是因為是第一次所以不習慣啦！」  
「第一次嗎⋯⋯。」  
已分別用人類型態與人魚身體互相交疊過好幾次的兩人，在一方人類與一方人魚的狀況之下接吻的確還是第一次，他也聽出了フロイド這番話的背後深意，意思是再繼續往下做也沒關係只要習慣就好了。  
等フロイド喝完水，ジェイド便夾起一口生魚片放到フロイド嘴邊，フロイド也跟著啊～地張大嘴巴咬下食物咀嚼，別在脖子上的頸環還沒拆下，倒也不影響進食，畫面看起來就像主人在對寵物餵食一樣，ジェイド邊餵也邊對フロイド投以充滿笑意的目光，注意到這一切的フロイド只簡短詢問一句。  
「ジェイド也想一起吃嗎？」  
「⋯⋯不用了，剛才做飯的時候已經順便解決了。」  
「這樣啊⋯⋯一直被ジェイド盯著看，還以為ジェイド肚子也餓了。」  
其實ジェイド真正在期待什麼，早就被フロイド看穿了，只是沒想到以往重視大量進餐的ジェイド，現在連自己吃飯的時間都省下來，フロイド也不自覺的地配合ジェイド加快了用餐的速度，食用完畢所花費的時間比想像中要來得快。  
「ジェイド～接下來是洗澡對吧？ジェイド主人要幫我的身體洗乾淨喔～」  
フロイド舔舐了一下殘留在嘴唇上的醬汁，下一秒便乖乖地讓拿起衛生紙的ジェイド幫他擦去。  
「喔呀⋯⋯フロイド完全變成寵物了呢，不是討厭被馴養拘束的感覺嗎？」  
「當ジェイド養的寵物的話我可以喔♡」  
說完，フロイド瞬間撲上ジェイド，身上滿佈的黏液沾貼到ジェイド的白色襯衫，清涼的濕氣一同染上衣服布料滲透進肌膚，讓ジェイド不禁希望現在就能馬上脫光身上的累贅跟フロイド一起浸泡在浴缸裡。

＊

「フロイド，這樣的溫度還可以吧？」  
「嗯～剛剛好⋯⋯。」  
在淋浴間滿是水窪的地板上，全裸的ジェイド先用蓮蓬頭沖洗フロイド細長的魚尾身軀，フロイド喊著想要快點進入浴缸泡水，ジェイド才將フロイド抱進浴缸，看フロイド漸漸埋入冰水裡，一波波透明無色的純淨水紋在週遭傳開，水面透出魚身的深綠顏色，久違的滋潤滲入フロイド帶點乾燥的皮膚表層，涼爽舒適的感觸讓フロイド伸直了身軀，魚尾跨出缸外打到ジェイド的腳，接著ジェイド注意到フロイド下腹部有點膨脹的地方，可能是今天喝了這麼多水都還沒排泄出來的樣子。  
位於下腹部的泄殖腔部位，是一條平常緊閉的、不仔細看便不會發現的細縫，當縫隙打開時可以由體內排出廢物進行排泄，而類似人類的性器也藏在裡面，雖然與男性生殖器的陰莖形狀沒什麼差別，但是跟人類生殖器直接外露的形式不一樣，他們的陰莖深藏於生殖腔裡，在發情時才會腫大。  
ジェイド將補充水源的水龍頭開到最大，接著往前按壓フロイド的腹部。  
「フロイド，這樣憋著不好喔，直接排出來吧。」  
「欸⋯⋯本來想趁ジェイド洗澡的時候偷偷來的。」  
「⋯⋯フロイド在害羞嗎？明明在海裡大小排泄都是一起的，事到如今也沒有什麼羞恥感了吧？」  
「那也不是像現在的ジェイド一直盯著人家看嘛！再說人類尿尿的時候都是偷偷來的，又不會這樣做！」  
「喔呀？看來フロイド很習慣陸地的生活方式了⋯⋯不過人類在排泄的時候不一定都是偷偷來的喔，也有這種特殊玩法呢⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド指尖來到細縫上端，已因腫漲撐起了一點角度，ジェイド想輕輕撥開，卻遭到フロイド伸手阻止，臉頰氣色有些紅潤。  
「ジェイド想要摸的話⋯⋯等⋯等到床上再摸啦⋯⋯。」  
フロイド避開ジェイド的手，將全身浸泡於水底，臉也半埋進了水下，接著一股股的小水泡開始浮出水面，來源是從半開的排泄腔裡涔涔放出的水流，器官的顏色在水底下看得不是很清楚，不過ジェイド早已熟知那暗藏在フロイド裡面的粉色肉壁與性器形狀。  
反正フロイド都提出等會到床上再進行撫摸的邀約了，現在也不急著在浴室裡調情，能夠看到人魚狀態的フロイド難得具有羞恥心的可愛模樣已是一個大收穫。ジェイド這才裝作若無其事地在旁邊淋浴，並且最後也跟著泡入浴缸，邊緣湧溢出不少承載著兩人份的水花，而フロイド只是把自己的尾巴身軀彎曲起來遮擋住重要地方，似乎不想讓ジェイド看見太多的樣子。  
ジェイド已能想像剛才フロイド下腹膨脹的原因不只有因為尿意而已，等泡完澡當他抱起フロイド時，果然又再度看見那略帶腫脹的泄殖腔部位，耳邊隨即傳來フロイド充滿甜美誘惑的輕聲細語。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯把我變成這樣子，等會要好好負責喔⋯⋯。」  
「嗯，我會盡全力負責的，フロイド。」  
ジェイド在フロイド那尚未擦乾還在滴著水珠的耳鰭奉上一個溺愛的輕咬，埋在懷裡的フロイド不禁全身上下顫抖一陣，繞在腳邊的魚尾尖端絞緊ジェイド的小腿。  
只是一個小力碰觸便這麼敏感，毫無疑問地這次的フロイド是進入發情狀態了。ジェイド按耐住迫不及待的性子走回房間，滿心期待驗收成果。

＊

ジェイド捧起フロイド低溫的臉頰，長時間的舌吻怕又使フロイド的口腔過熱導致失去興致，ジェイド改為若即若離的輕啄方式，他撥開フロイド沾在臉上那抹黑色的髮絲並塞至耳鰭之後，フロイド調整過的背鰭平貼於背身，未擦乾的頭髮已浸濕底下的枕頭，沒全乾的床單又再度被フロイド身上分泌出的黏液給浸透，ジェイド被フロイド雙手攀上的肩背肌膚也跟著黏膩起來。  
感覺已逐漸適應彼此的熱度與體溫之際，ジェイド的手來到フロイド胸脯附近類似魚鰓的斜紋區塊，跟人類的乳頭和胸肌的觸感有點類似，不管是人魚胸部還是魚鰓這裡的手感摸起來都非常柔軟，尤其是處於放鬆時甚至能在愛撫之下得到快感，ジェイド用以往會讓フロイド覺得舒服的指腹力道在敏感帶進行按壓，灰白與淺綠的身體開始染上幾抹淺薄朱紅的色彩。  
「フロイド，這樣的力道可以嗎？」  
「可以唷～ジェイドぉ～前戲已經做夠了，快點來摸下面♡」  
見フロイド挺起腰身、臉龐透出滿是情慾的顏色、眼眶矇矓的求愛訊息，不用多加詢問也知道答案，但ジェイド還是想要聽見フロイド的親口回答、聽取他既甜蜜又滿懷慾望渴求更多的聲音。  
下腹部比剛才的樣子來得脹大許多，這時的ジェイド了解其實フロイド已經來到忍耐的極限了，因為某個忠實本能反應而勃起的海綿體正埋在裡頭等著他解放出來。  
「那我就不客氣了，フロイド。」  
ジェイド直接用手指扒開兩側細緻的腔口皮膚並伸插進去，立刻碰到硬挺的肉身根部，並沿著形狀將它掏出，平常不隨便曝露於外頭的陰莖是淡膚色摻和粉紅的色澤，上頭佈滿透明黏稠的液體，甚至從敞開的生殖腔裡也開始溢出許多濃稠體液，ジェイド感到有點驚訝，因為以往在四周都是海水的環境做愛時不會發現其實腔內含有這麼多水量。  
ジェイド用整個手掌環繞住並上下擠掉多餘的水份，當指腹直接帶來摩擦接觸的刺激時，フロイド腰際突然大幅抖動、喉頭發出一聲嗯啊的甘甜嬌喘，ジェイド當下停止一切動作觀察フロイド。這是被操射的反應，但是前端並沒有噴出精液，  
「⋯⋯フロイド？剛才是射了嗎？」  
「我也不知道⋯⋯但是好像是⋯唔嗯♡⋯⋯。」  
看來只要隨便摸幾下就能達到初步高潮，ジェイド怎樣也沒想到現在的フロイド身體變得超級敏感，等同於人類後庭的排泄口裡也充滿潤滑用的濕潤水液，他的手指轉而探進穴口裡，四周肉壁面對入侵自然地關闔並綿密地包覆、大肆歡迎似地緊緊地吸住不放，ジェイド還沒體驗過人魚軟穴裡竟能變得這麼淫蕩的フロイド，他驚奇地拔出手指後，換來フロイド幾聲渴望哀求。  
「じぇいど♡、不要用手⋯想要じぇいど的、肉棒、直接插進來♡⋯⋯。」  
フロイド用快要融化的聲線撒嬌、還用雙手手指兩邊啪地扒開了自己的秘處，撐開成能容納ジェイド插入的圓弧洞穴，塗滿水絲愛液的柔嫩粉肉軟呼呼地微微顫動著。  
「フロイド⋯⋯。」  
面對這樣撫媚又性感的フロイド，ジェイド早已脹大的下身也跟著疼痛起來，如今說什麼也無法再繼續控制自己的理智下去，他將下身抵至洞口，順應滑溜細緻的內壁一次全數插滿至深處，交合處傳出毫不留情的咕啾擠壓碰撞水聲。  
「啊嗯⋯⋯！！じぇい、ど♡、嗯⋯唔啊⋯⋯！！♡♡♡」  
突如其來一下被填滿的滿足快感，フロイド又無法控制地射了一次，這次已能看到精液不斷溢出的樣子，ジェイド開始對フロイド拔出、插入，眼前的性器前端又開始冒出水珠滴滴落下，裡頭的溫度也越來越熱，ジェイド暫停動作，試探性地詢問フロイド。  
「唔⋯フロイド⋯⋯會不會感覺太熱？」  
「じぇいど⋯好熱⋯可是很舒服♡、喜歡、不要停、這裡想要⋯更多⋯⋯♡」  
浸淫在快感顛峰的フロイド不管說了什麼都是呈現極度煽情挑撥的字眼，他甚至擺動起魚身，希望ジェイド可以往自己喜歡的地方盡情激烈地進行活塞運動。  
「哈啊⋯フロイド⋯⋯唔嗯、」  
用身體感受到フロイド的確沒什麼大礙，ジェイド也不再顧慮太多，他對準フロイド最敏感的位置後大力地捅入，並持續前後抽插進出，像是回饋似的內部瞬間傳出好幾股吸吮收縮，開始無法自主控制腰部速度的ジェイド感到自己彷彿就要融化在裡面。  
「じぇいど♡！好棒♡⋯嗯啊、啊♡、好快、啊唔♡、」  
「⋯⋯フロイド、這邊、舒服嗎？唔嗯、」  
「啊♡、じぇいど♡舒服、不⋯不行⋯那個、要射⋯、出來了、嗯、♡」  
「フロイド⋯別夾⋯這麼緊、我也⋯要忍不住⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」  
「哈啊♡、啊、じぇいど♡じぇいど♡要射、！要射了♡、！！唔、唔啊啊啊啊⋯！！！♡♡♡♡」  
「⋯⋯フロイド、唔嗯嗯⋯⋯！」  
從フロイド前端噴灑出的大量潮吹水花噴灑在兩人之間，原本就濕滑的胸膛淹成一片，ジェイド的陰莖還埋在裡頭射出濃濁的精液，喘氣中的フロイド能感覺到ジェイド的抽動以及不斷進入自己體內的熱流，最後ジェイド緩慢地退出，體液跟精液混雜的白濁也跟著自洞口溢出，剛經歷完激情性事的腔瓣還無法完全閉合，只能無力地左右抽動，平攤在床的魚尾身體也痙攣顫抖著。  
從最高潮解放後的フロイド眼神還無法對焦，胸膛配合呼吸大力起伏，嘴巴微開表情呆滯地凝視ジェイド，而ジェイド拋到九霄雲外的理智在冷靜之下被喚醒回來，他將事先準備的冰塊放進與フロイド一陣激烈交接過後的私處，想做一下冷卻降溫處理。在冰塊慢慢融化消失之際，フロイド的意識也逐漸恢復，他起身用以往撒嬌的口吻開口。  
「⋯⋯ジェイドぉ～嘴巴也要～♡啊～♡」  
「嗯，知道了⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド拿了一粒冰塊塞進フロイド口中，沒想到下一秒便被フロイド呸地一聲吐掉。  
「不是要冰塊啦！ジェイド這個笨蛋。」  
「喔呀喔呀，那是要什麼呢？♡」  
看來是要每次事後都會做的接吻呢。ジェイド偷偷想著，卻故意調皮地反問フロイド，而フロイド也知道ジェイド的心思，他索性大聲地回說：「是要チュー♡啦！」  
結果フロイド才說完另一粒冰塊又被塞入嘴裡，還伴隨ジェイド附上來的一陣熱情舌吻，直到在兩人舌尖上翻滾的冰塊融解之前，他們再度抱緊對方相似卻又不同的身軀，永不分離。

＊

到了隔天早上，フロイド便無事地恢復回人身模樣，還對ジェイド說等下次洗澡時想進浴缸泡在冷水裡面用人魚的身體再被上一次。ジェイド心想多虧有アズール的偉大發明做為契機才能造就這一切的誕生，看來他們兩人要對這個特殊性愛方式上癮也不是早晚的問題了，而アズール再怎樣也沒想到他會成為兩人研發新玩法的幫凶，只能對著事後ジェイド交上來的記載著一半以上都是床上記錄的報告書無奈嘆氣。  
  
（完）

後記：感謝大家點入看完這麼冗長的這篇！這篇起源是給阿蕉的點文，然後自己又多加一堆要素寫成長文了。很高興也感激有阿蕉的陪伴之下才能有這篇文章的誕生～是前面累積了層層忍耐情緒慾望和各種前戲play之後，最後連前戲都不需要總算能直接忠實追求新鮮快樂的本能盡情爆發幹了個爽的兩人。

[ジェイフロ][アズフロ][R18]左右手服務

雙子以賠罪為由一起主動替アズール做了可以放鬆身體壓力的特殊按摩服務。ジェイフロ前提的アズフロ。前面是雙子主動，後面有アズール半人魚xフロイド人。捏造多。最後另外附上三人關於研發護唇膏的段子。

這是一場還不需要分出勝負的遊戲。

アズール想他大概懂イデア曾說過的反差萌是什麼意思了。眼前的フロイド身穿寮服淺紫色襯衫，讓人意外地；除了扣子工整地全扣上之外、連蝴蝶結領帶也漂亮地繫好，站姿也跟ジェイド一樣筆直有禮。アズール不知有多久沒看過如此正經的フロイド，而他自己是一身睡衣坐在床沿，站在フロイド旁邊的ジェイド慢條斯理地開口，向アズール解說為何在準備就寢的時刻出現在這裡。  
「アズール，實現今天在下班時給的吩咐，帶著フロイド來賠罪了。」  
「アズール，我不該因為覺得無聊跟一時興起就跑到廚房偷吃備料，以後會好好上班的，這次真是非常抱歉。」  
「⋯⋯？」  
アズール回想確實今天是對フロイド訓話了一頓，還要ジェイド以後多在旁邊督促フロイド，不過這些事情發生也不是一次兩次的事了，對於每次都像耳邊風一般聽過就算了的兩人，現在竟然來慎重道歉，アズール感到有點意外，同時也並不想讓他們看穿，他鎮定地扶起眼鏡。  
「ジェイド，フロイド，你們能記取教訓就好，下次別再犯了，這次就不跟你們計較。我明天還有很多事要忙想趕快就寢，你們也快回房早點休息吧。」  
如果事情有這麼簡單就好了。アズール知道ジェイド手裡在背後偷藏著什麼東西，那個應該才是真正目的，而ジェイド也注意到アズール敏銳的目線。  
「アズール，為了表達我們道歉的誠意，今晚請讓我們給您一個特別的睡前服務，增加睡眠品質，保證讓您今晚可以安穩地入睡。」  
「アズール～最近這麼忙，身體累積很多壓力了吧？讓我們幫你放鬆一下～」  
「你們⋯⋯有聽見我剛剛說了什麼嗎？」  
話還沒說完，兩人已經紛紛爬到アズール床上，ジェイド將身體靠在床頭、正面佔據在床中央，而フロイド則是推起アズール的胸膛，アズール隨即聞到飄散在空氣中的芬香，是他最近新喜歡上的香水味，從逐漸靠近的フロイド身上傳來。  
「アズール，先背對ジェイド躺下來，讓ジェイド幫你按摩疲勞的肩膀～」  
フロイド整個人施力將アズール壓下，アズール順勢躺在ジェイド腹部的位置，肩上馬上有一對大手從背後伸來各按住一邊，指腹開始力道適中的按壓，這是他之前曾接受過的來自ジェイド的按摩，他嘴上沒特別表示什麼但其實內心還滿中意，後來因為日常忙碌後就找不到時機要ジェイド再做一次。  
「アズール，肩膀十分僵硬呢，我會好好幫你舒緩一下的，請交給我吧。」  
⋯⋯看來自己其實喜歡給ジェイド按摩的心情都被抓得穩穩的。アズール原本還想徹底拒絕這對鱔魚雙子的奇怪作為，但事到如今只是一個名為賠罪的服務的話全盤接受也不會有什麼損失。  
「那麼就別讓我失望了，ジェイド。」  
アズール這麼回答，心思卻已不在身後的按摩，而是前方滿臉笑容的フロイド。  
「後面交給ジェイド，那麼アズール的前面就交給フロイド囉！」  
フロイド直接拉下アズール的睡褲跟內褲，重要的男性器官馬上曝露在眼前，接著他將剛才ジェイド帶過來的某種物品拿到手裡，倒出些許透明的黏稠液體抹在掌心，アズール這下才意識到フロイド要對他做什麼，那些液體甚至帶著跟フロイド身上一樣的香水味。  
「這是某種具有催情效果的按摩香油，馬上就能讓アズール的這邊也覺得舒服喔⋯⋯。」  
フロイド用沾滿香油的左手抓上那根還是癱軟狀態的陰莖，開始進行上下塗抹的動作，慣用左手在肉冠跟肉莖處來回摩擦，右手也在根部環繞按壓著，海綿體馬上受不了刺激而漸漸膨脹。  
「アズール～這麼快就硬起來了，最近很少自己來嗎？沒關係～讓我來代替アズール的手喔。」  
フロイド發現自己還沒做出多少努力馬上就能看到成果，他一臉得意又興致勃勃的樣子。  
面對フロイド的刻意挑釁，原本保持沈默冷眼看待的アズール忍不住回應。  
「喔？フロイド這麼有自信可以取代我的手嗎？那麼你就來試試看吧。」  
看著這一切的ジェイド也忍不住在背後抖了一下身子，按摩的力道減輕許多。  
「ジェイド，你笑什麼？我可沒要你停下手上的動作。」  
「是的，アズール，十分抱歉。」  
ジェイド暗自竊喜，他邊幫アズール做肩膀按摩，邊死盯著フロイド不放，看フロイド幫アズール做的愛撫，都是他跟フロイド曾經親身體驗過的，有經驗過就會知道實際上的快感有多強烈，他不禁讚嘆フロイド的模仿學習能力果然是天才等級，另一方面也察覺アズール原本低下的體溫開始升高，耳際處冒出了一層薄汗，他順手擦拭，看耳根子慢慢轉成紅潤的色澤，呼吸也隨著急促起來。  
前端已分泌出不少忍耐液，但不知是不是アズール自己控制住理智，在フロイド給予的刺激之下離射精似乎還有一段距離。  
「アズール～覺得舒服就別忍耐嘛～如果是我的話，現在早就啊啊啊地射出來了喔！」  
フロイド不服地用嘴輕啄那根比剛才更加硬挺的肉棒，隨即被アズール抓住了頭阻止。  
「⋯⋯我對你們的經驗沒有興趣，還有別用嘴。」  
「嗯～看來只能用那邊了呢⋯⋯對吧？ジェイド？」  
「嗯，フロイド，盡情地上吧。」  
「⋯⋯？」  
還沒能摸清兩人對話的アズール，看フロイド在自己面前寬衣解帶，露出平常他們都包得死緊的大腿肌膚，還有完勃的性器，他沒看錯的話，鼠蹊部還充滿濕潤的光澤。  
「アズール應該快到忍耐的極限了吧？我這邊也很餓呢⋯⋯想要アズール的放進來⋯⋯。」  
フロイド雙腿呈M字地左右大開，微開的粉色小穴直接清楚地呈現在アズール面前，在進入アズール房間前已先潤滑擴張完畢的皺褶處隨著呼吸頻率開閉，配上フロイド舔起嘴唇滿臉通紅的反應，是面對美食在前欲求不滿渴求主人過來餵食寵幸的樣子。  
フロイド緊接著把剩下的褲子都扒掉，直接跨上アズール的腰際，原本幫アズール做肩膀按摩的ジェイド也停止動作，改為壓制アズール的肩頭，不想讓他馬上逃離，不過アズール卻沒任何反抗動作，只是順應讓フロイド把洞口抵在自己那腫脹慾望的頂端。  
「其實アズール真正想要的是這個對吧♡」  
「フロイド⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯。」  
見アズール只是悶哼一聲沒有反擊，フロイド迫不及待地將身子往下壓，柔嫩細緻的肉壁陣陣撐開成能容納吞下粗大男根的形狀，充滿性愛香油滋潤的內部隨進入的姿勢冒出幾許咕嚕嚕的淫靡水聲。  
或許是本能反應使然，アズール也跟著抬起腰，抓住フロイド的腰身並往自己覺得舒服的地方挺進，內壁像是給予回饋一般緊力地吸附，敏感的フロイド嘴裡不禁宣洩出感受到快感而發出的嗯啊嬌喘。  
「⋯⋯フロイド，這裡吸得特別緊呢，這麼喜歡這裡嗎？」  
完全將下身埋在フロイド裡頭的アズール，像控制觸手似地故意配上抖動不懷好意地詢問，而瞬間被アズール給填滿、加上催淫香油效果加乘之下導致フロイド無法肆意動彈，只能邊顫抖腰肢、邊眼神朦朧地吐露喜歡的愛意。  
主導權已來到アズール手上，雖然內心想要快點解放結束這一切，但想起剛才讓這對調皮的鱔魚雙子進房胡作非為的狀況，如果就這樣直接滿足フロイド的話還是太便宜了。  
「喔呀喔呀⋯⋯。」  
在後面目睹這一切的ジェイド瞬間離開アズール並下了床，因為アズール在不知不覺中從背後伸出了他的章魚觸腳，往前纏繞起フロイド的身體。ジェイド覺得新奇驚訝又目不轉睛地觀察，這是アズール半變身的稀少狀態，人類的型態基本還是維持著，只是從後方與腰身多長出了觸腳的樣子。  
那些觸腳似乎能自動地探索フロイド身上各種能得到快感的地方，一一扒開フロイド的領結跟襯衫，分別停留在兩邊的胸口乳頭、口腔、腰際、左右大腿內側、陰莖、還有象徵生殖器的交接觸腕在後穴徘徊。  
「唔⋯⋯アズ⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯。」  
被塞住嘴巴的フロイド完全無法自由說話，只能嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，觸腳分泌的黏液在嘴裡混著口水滴落，在多重同時刺激之下フロイド的陰莖前端已噴出不少白濁精液，甚至射完後依舊是勃起的狀態。  
「フロイド，アズール都還沒真正開始你就先射了，真不愧是調教有成的身體呢。」  
ジェイド見狀忍不住上前插話，而アズール將堵住フロイド嘴巴的觸腳伸開，轉而綁住ジェイド的腰。  
「ジェイド，你在旁邊看就好了，順便自己處理。」  
アズール只是限制ジェイド的步伐，雙手還是自由的，其實ジェイド打從剛才看到一堆フロイド誘人的樣子之後，下身早就硬挺起來。  
「那我就恭敬不如從命了。」  
ジェイド此時發自內心感謝アズール的慈悲，讓他有這個類似俗稱視姦的體驗，而フロイド也知道現在的ジェイド是不可能來阻止這一切，甚至很享受這樣的情形，那麼自己只能想辦法討好アズール讓他對自己好一點。  
「唔⋯⋯ア、アズール～對、對不起啦⋯⋯別生氣⋯⋯嗚⋯我會⋯乖乖聽話⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド一邊用手上下摩擦起自己的陰莖、邊用視覺享受現在被無數快感拘束起來無所適從的フロイド。  
看來在多重觸手攻擊之下真的很刺激呢，フロイド都開始唉聲求饒了⋯⋯後面小穴可憐地顫抖著，一定是在希望アズール能趕快插進來吧，但是アズール還刻意不放進去，呼⋯⋯真是折磨人呢⋯⋯。  
面對フロイド低聲下氣的道歉，アズール放低姿態靠近フロイド，在耳邊輕聲細語。  
「⋯⋯我沒有在生氣，フロイド，既然都親自送上門來用身體好好地道歉了，那麼我就大發慈悲地給你一點獎勵，你想要什麼，儘管說出來吧。」  
「想⋯想要アズール⋯⋯嗯⋯快點⋯插進來♡⋯⋯。」  
フロイド抱起那在自己身上游移不定的交接腕，淚眼汪汪地凝視アズール，アズール沒想到フロイド到這節骨眼竟滿討人喜歡的，他也覺得自己已來到忍耐的極限。  
現在フロイド哀求的場景在ジェイド腦海裡實現自動轉換，成為過去每個在床上的フロイド用撒嬌的可愛口音過來求愛的時候，他看アズール觸腕前端對準穴口慢慢擠入、然後開始抽插進出， 接合處黏液與濕潤腸壁磨合之下噗嗤噗嗤作響，全身被大量快感所包圍的フロイド發出好幾陣舒服的呻吟聲迴盪在ジェイド耳裡，他情不自禁地加速手上的速度。  
在好幾下活塞運動後アズール感覺到フロイド裡面是越夾越緊，加上フロイド一直要射要射地埋頭喊叫，アズール知道已差不多來到高潮的時機，在最後大力往內部挺入時，フロイド全身顫動，陸續噴出不少透明水花濺到アズール身上，看フロイド全身沈迷在自己給予的衝刺而達到高潮，他的人類性器也因此得到無比紓壓放鬆而射精。  
一旁宛如觀看性愛影片的現場版邊自慰的ジェイド此時也接住自己開始發洩的精液，看フロイド因潮吹後陷入短暫無神的恍惚狀態，內心深處覺得即使沒有親手抱フロイド，被アズール用觸手愛撫然後被插射的フロイド也真是可愛極了。  
名為按摩服務的顛峰已結束，アズール放下フロイド，收起自己那些觸腕，順便運用魔法把床鋪跟衣服都清理乾淨，連フロイド身上那些被觸手吸盤碰觸的痕跡都一併治療消去。フロイド躺在床上，知道アズール跟ジェイド在剛才也都一起解決完性慾的問題，開心地邀請ジェイド跟アズール在今晚跟自己三人一起睡覺，像是他們永遠不會忘記的；以前在海底玩樂一整天過後共同擠在同張床睡著的溫馨時光。

這是一場還不需要分出勝負的，對他們來說是彼此雙贏的遊戲。

（完）

後記：感謝各位觀看完這麼腦洞的文⋯⋯。起源只是覺得像這樣玩著互利主從遊戲自找樂趣還共享的三人真可愛，但這一切如此錯綜複雜寫得我自己都不知該如何定義CP，只知道ジェイフロ是一定存在的但這篇的ジェイド竟然是對フロイド擬似視姦⋯⋯ジェイド真是什麼都能玩越來越高超變態了（誰寫的）只是自己寫爽的產物希望大家也能看得愉快紓壓就好了（究竟誰得）。

おまけ  
[海寮]所謂的護唇膏

沒啥cp感，搞笑向，就是三人有點笨笨的親親段子（）

在海洋裡生活至今的他們無緣接觸什麼人類專用的保濕用品，等到上陸後アズール才知道可利用研發成本低的小保養品作為商品來大賺一筆。首先他們看向了護唇膏，桌上已擺好一個先買來研究的市面販售品。  
「那麼你們誰先試擦看看吧。」  
アズール坐在vip室裡的沙發上，對坐於前方的雙子發出命令，アズール話才剛說完，フロイド馬上就出手打開唇膏往自己嘴巴亂抹個幾下。  
「フロイド，感覺怎麼樣？」  
坐在旁邊的ジェイド看フロイド的嘴巴抹得像是剛吃完晚餐沒擦嘴一樣。  
「嗯⋯⋯搞得整張嘴油油的，味道也不怎麼樣，感覺好奇怪，這東西真的賣得這麼好？」  
フロイド嘴唇上沾滿從沒體驗過的味道，不知該如何形容。  
「讓我也試看看吧，フロイド。」  
「好喔，ジェイド～」  
ジェイド不是接過護唇膏，而是將臉往前傾。大概是要フロイド親手幫他擦吧，アズール心裡這麼想。這對雙子連擦個護唇膏也要搞得這麼麻煩啊⋯⋯。  
結果下一刻兩人的舉動卻超乎アズール的想像。  
フロイド嘟起嘴來直接將擦滿油光的嘴唇覆上ジェイド的，兩人就這樣直接嘴對嘴接吻起來，直到覺得嘴唇上都摩擦得差不多時兩人才分開。  
對了，這兩人是連吃東西都會直接用嘴巴互相餵食的，我怎麼忘了這一點。アズール打算自己說服自己平淡地面對剛才看到的畫面。  
「原來如此，這是用了植物精華吧，因為標榜純天然，所以味道不怎麼吸引人呢，不過我倒是挺喜歡的。」  
ジェイド用舌頭舔了幾下嘴唇，暗自回味剛才的接吻。  
「那麼接下來換アズール囉！」  
フロイド滿臉笑容，拿著唇膏走向アズール。  
「嗯，把唇膏給我吧。」  
一般狀況都覺得フロイド現在是要把唇膏交給アズール的，アズール也這麼想，只是在這對雙子面前現在的他還是太過天真。  
フロイド馬上坐到アズール身旁，用類似剛才幫ジェイド擦的方式；チュー地一聲、一個吻親在アズール來不及做出迴避的嘴上。  
「唔⋯⋯！」  
「看來只有一次還不夠滋潤呢⋯⋯。」  
這次出聲的是ジェイド，下一秒アズール就感受到自己的嘴巴被比フロイド更加濕潤的柔軟感觸給壓上。  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯アズール，覺得如何呀？」  
雙子異口同聲地詢問微開著嘴、表情顯示無奈的アズール。  
「⋯⋯看來在研究護唇膏之前，應該要先好好教導你們正確的唇膏擦法。」  
在這之後アズール對雙子使出全身在一段時間內無法自由動彈的高等魔法，親手拿護唇膏好好地幫他們的嘴巴擦了一頓，直到兩人的嘴唇都紅腫起來為止。  
也導致那天晚上餐廳值班時的員工們看到雙子之後，私底下都在謠傳兩人的接吻方式越來越激烈。  
而雙子最後只是看笑話似地吐槽アズール把護唇膏搞得一點也不護唇，最終說要研發護唇膏的事情也因此暫時告吹了。

（完）

[アズイド][R18]未知領域

人魚捏造。大約15歲時的他們。章魚人魚x鱔魚雙子的觸手play。雙子是ジェイフロ前提。

17歲的他們，ジェイド與フロイド在重複度過好幾個用人類身體與原本人魚型態互相交疊的夜晚之後，偶爾還是會想起以前在珊瑚之海生活時，在他們記憶裡的某些特別的日子。  
一開始只是出於一片純粹的好奇心跟對未知性事勇於探索的心情。

「ジェイド、你有沒有想過把アズール那軟軟又有彈性的觸腳放進來的話是不是也會很舒服呀？」  
「喔呀⋯⋯這我還沒想過呢，不過⋯⋯感覺應該也不錯。」  
身為鱔魚人魚的他們從小到大心靈相通、從早到晚互相依靠，互相處理彼此的需求，對他們來說已是家常便飯的日常，在兩人之間也容不下第三者的存在，直到後來名為アズール的章魚人魚逐漸出現在他們的視線範圍裡。  
他們的生殖腔與排泄腔的洞口上下相連，作用分別等同於人類雄性的陽具與肛門，但平常的狀態只是一條不靠近便看不出來的細縫，在發情時隱藏在生殖腔裡的陰莖會稍微膨脹、露出洞口，裡頭隨時分泌保護器官並且方便潤滑的黏液。  
而アズール早就察覺那對鱔魚人魚雙子會互相幫對方自慰，因為只是當做定期處理身體上的生理需求，所以他也不覺得這行為奇怪，但是他怎樣也沒想到這事有一天也要落到自己頭上。  
大型考試剛結束的那天，他們跟平常一樣說放學後要找アズール去名為秘密基地的海底洞穴一起玩，還說可以等アズール把考題分析整理完再約也可以，等アズール忙完到基地裡面後，自己的觸腳們馬上被那對鱔魚雙子厚重的魚尾繞上、手也一左一右地被抓住無法動彈。  
自從他減肥成功之後，很少再被雙子像這樣打鬧嬉戲式地繞住身體了，主要是フロイド說變瘦的アズール絞起來不好玩，加上他們還約好以後要一起去陸地學校學習魔法，為了完成約定，他們平常會一起研究功課、切磋學業成績，偶爾還會去對方家裡玩，從此之後他也漸漸對雙子失去戒心，覺得他們是足以信任合作的好夥伴。  
アズール第一時間沒有反抗，只想觀察他們又想玩什麼把戲，他發現被フロイド纏繞的觸腕位置正卡在某個明顯凸起的腹部位置，然後フロイド放開原本拉住アズール的手，改為抓起觸腕前端，二話不說地往自己稍微張開的泄殖腔裡戳進，原本深綠色的濕滑皮膚被大力往外擴張，撐開後裡面是柔軟綿密又佈滿黏稠液體的粉紅肉壁。  
アズール這才知道フロイド到底想幹嘛。  
「⋯⋯果然跟想像的一樣，アズール的腳腳弄起來好舒服～」  
フロイド邊說邊移動腰身，讓觸腕能插入身體更深一層，並一進一出地開始咕啾咕啾地摩擦起來，觸腕上的吸盤還不斷碰觸到裡頭腫脹的陰莖根部和內壁皺褶處敏感的地方，フロイド忍不住自咽喉發出幾聲アズール從來沒聽過的嬌喘呻吟。  
「啊⋯哈嗯⋯⋯哈、ジェイド、別顧著看，趕快試試看呀⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」  
アズール原本還以為ジェイド只是在旁幫忙壓制的，沒想到聽完フロイド這麼一說，ジェイド也跟著做起一樣的舉動，アズール從自己觸腕雙雙傳來那接觸到人魚最私密部位的柔嫩感觸，從未有過的莫名感覺不斷往上襲擊神經，兩人的小穴都一樣濕潤又緊實地包覆著觸手，在吸盤掠過時賦予的吸力讓兩人紛紛禁不住快感而顫抖。  
「唔⋯原來如此⋯⋯這真的很舒服呢、フロイド⋯⋯。」  
「ジェイド⋯⋯唔嗯、哈、啊、アズール的這邊、好棒♡」  
アズール從剛才就很想大力抽回自己的手腳們，甚至靠他的力氣要直接掙脫鱔魚的綑綁也不是件難事，但是他覺得自己已錯過了最好的時機，現在動作太過暴力的話反而會傷到他們最脆弱的器官。  
ジェイド跟フロイド兩人一同凝視アズール矛盾的神情，他們讀懂アズール現在不反抗是不想傷害到他們的溫柔心思，フロイド快速地用自己的魚尾巴繞上アズール藏在後方；某個稱為交接腕性器的觸手，ジェイド也隨後跟上。  
「⋯⋯喂、你們別碰那邊，快點鬆開⋯⋯。」  
「アズール～最近都忙著準備考試，沒有好好自己做吧？讓我們也來幫アズール服務♡」  
「アズール，想停止我們幫忙的話⋯⋯請努力動一下觸腕讓我們達到高潮吧♡」  
「你們⋯⋯。」  
フロイド一臉如天使天真無邪的笑容跟ジェイド一副小惡魔鄙笑的樣子形成強烈的對比，被兩人大肆挑釁的アズール，原本無意識的觸腕如覺醒般地在裡頭蠕動起來，才埋在裡面沒多久，他已能從身體反應知道哪邊是他們的敏感地帶、並有意地控制吸盤往渴求他接觸的內裡抽吸，在這突如其來的動作之下，兩人原本施上強大力道的尾身馬上無力鬆脫，交接腕瞬間恢復自由的アズール甚至感到有點空虛，但是他盯著在身下浸淫於自己的施捨、臉龐通紅四肢無力的フロイド跟ジェイド，內心深處一股支配的快感油然而生。  
「竟然讓我親自為你們服務⋯⋯這代價可是很高的，ジェイド、フロイド。」  
アズール加快抽插進出的深度與速度，甚至將其他閒置的觸手也一一纏繞圍起兩人腰身跟胸膛，緊力依附的吸盤在深綠魚身上印下紅潤的痕跡，兩人只能用指尖刮抓起抱住自己身體的觸手，毫無縛雞之力。  
「ア、アズール♡⋯⋯慢一點、唔、♡要⋯⋯要射了⋯⋯ジェイド⋯⋯」  
「フロイド⋯⋯我也是、唔啊⋯、啊嗯⋯⋯一起射吧⋯⋯」  
在最後迎向高潮前フロイド還大力咬了一口アズール的觸腕，ジェイド則是咬住牙側過頭，兩人份的白濁精液隨即大量噴出、 飄散、消失於海底。

激情過後，アズール鬆開了兩人並看他們邊喘氣邊抱在一起，身上佈滿活像被侵犯後的紅色斑點，體驗過未知強烈快感後的性器、像是無法承受一下被塞滿章魚龐大觸手後帶來的衝擊，深紅色的內壁與開合處還在不斷抽動。  
「ジェイド、フロイド⋯⋯我去弄藥，你們先休息一下吧。」  
雖然自己應該是受害者，但這結果還是歸咎於自己在後面搭上氣氛有點做過頭了，アズール轉身去準備藥草，結果兩個熟悉的體重又從身後壓了上來。  
「アズール～雖然減肥成功的アズール沒那麼好吃的感覺，但是觸手的動作還是很厲害呢～被吸盤刮到的地方好舒服呀！」  
「嗯，真不愧是アズール，我都忍不住刮目相看了呢，原來用觸手來愛撫性器時還能有這種做法。勉強になりました。」  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯。」  
看這對鱔魚雙子說起剛才的性愛行為一點也沒有什麼痛感還是羞恥的樣子，アズール都要替他們紅遍整個章魚臉。

（完）

後記：感謝看完此篇，希望各位看倌太太們不會覺得太雷⋯⋯。覺得アズール對身內很好的性格會這樣溫柔縱容雙子的行為就生出這篇⋯⋯加上太喜歡觸手攻。平常我就滿喜歡海寮互相信任合作無間還會互損一下的友好情趣關係，雖然都寫ジェイフロ居多不過ジェイフロ前提之下的3P偶爾也是可以，アズール在肉體支配雙子之餘精神上很有快感替忙碌的生活紓壓得到滿足，也是能達到互相取得利益的關係，而ジェイド能透過經驗知道フロイド其實很喜歡觸手play，學到了寶貴的一課然後與フロイド學以致用。勉強になりました。（被揍）


End file.
